24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 1 filming locations
How? I have a sneaking suspicion this Talk page is going to be filled up with "OMFG how'd you find THAT?!" posts, so I'll start us off. :) I spent several hours yesterday trying to find the Dunlop Plaza entrance, to no avail. I guessed that the curved building behind Jack might be the Westin Bonaventure, but since it's symmetrical on all sides, I couldn't even guess at a direction we were facing. And I didn't even think to check on the other side of the freeway. So how'd you pull it off? --proudhug 15:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Haha a good enough use for the talk page! Well for the tall round building behind Jack with the strips of light on it, I dismissed the US bank tower ages ago. But this morning I took another look and thought it maybe could be that, but that still left me wandering around downtown on street view. Then I noticed that the cream square pattern above the shutters (where the sniper shoots from) kind of looked familiar - they reminded me of the entrance to 21500 Riverside Drive. A quick snoop around there, and hey presto! Also checking out the view of the roads from the rooftop scenes and you can see they must have been done on the tower of the LA center studios.--Acer4666 15:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I think I've put any information I've discovered onto the wiki somewhere - either on my userpage, or on the locations articles themselves. But there may be things I've found and haven't put on - if there's any places you're stuck on or wanna try to tackle together, just let me know! Top on my agenda of S1 places are: ::*The car park in Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am ::*Avenue 26 ::*the Bauer house ::*lovely panning shot of LA towards Kim and Teri's crashed car at the end of Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm ::*The cafe that Andre and Alexis meet at (there is a sign barely visible as Alexis leaves) ::*And to a lesser extent 2303 Pine Canyon and 1804 Glade.--Acer4666 16:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we create a "Findables" list either here on this Talk page, a subpage, or on a userspace. That way we'll have a checklist of locations which are still unknown, but appear to be findable. As for your edit summary comment about IU/OOU, I suggest we keep the names of the headings IU because that's what we're referencing, even though the actual descriptions are OOU. Keep up the great work, and I anticipate we could have a nearly complete archive of 24 filming locations some day! You've already gotten a huge head start on me, but I'm going to be gradually making my way through the series, so I'll be checking your work and trying to fill in the blanks as best I can. The Holy Grail for me would be the Bauer house, but there's so little to go on. I believe IU it's on 10th (Street?) in Santa Monica, but I highly doubt that's where they filmed it. --proudhug 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a good plan, how about a template, that we can stick at the top, so anyone leaving comments won't put them above/below it (just thinking of how the features article templates always seem to survive at the top of talk pages). Then we could edit the template to add/remove unknown findables. I hope that one day we can find the Bauer House - there is a fairly large building that's lit with a kind of purple light at the end of the street when Jack drives away - maybe someone can identify it! (fingers crossed) :I'll try to keep all the headings IU - I just realised that your "Walgreens" heading technically is IU as it's seen on screen! But for stuff like "a street that Dan and Rick drive down", with no visible signage, should we just try to describe the location in-universe as best we can? :Now that the list is starting to come together, what are your thoughts on splitting it up into episodes on different pages? I've been omitting scenes probably shot in studio, but I know you were thinking of including these?--Acer4666 12:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd have to see the template to know what you mean, but it sounds like a good idea. I've been Street Viewing around Santa Monica, looking for the house and the purple-lit building, but so far nothing. I've even gone so far as to try and work out a floor plan of the house so as to identify its shape from above. I think brief scene descriptions for IU headings where we don't have a name for the place works best. And I'm fine with leaving it all on one page for now, until it gets to unruly. I haven't tried to find out, but I wonder how hard it'd be to figure out where the studio sets were located. --12:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha what was the IU source for Santa Monica? I didn't think it was mentioned in the show. I tried a little go around the residential areas near to Van Nuys Boulevard etc, just cos that's near other prominent locations from the pilot were filmed. Also, just seen you once chatted to KC Warnke - if only you'd had a list of locations to ask about haha!--Acer4666 13:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't find a direct IU source for the house being in Santa Monica, but the Fox.com profiles listed it as Jack and Kim's birthplace, and Kim's school as Santa Monica High, and Teri having worked at the Santa Monica Gallery. A lot of the homes in Santa Monica do kind of look similar to the Bauer house. And the CTU filming location is pretty close to Santa Monica, so it's not too much of a stretch for them to have filmed outside of the Valley. And not that this means anything at all, but it did only take Jack five minutes to drive to CTU from his house! Oh and you have no idea how much I'm kicking myself about having spoken to KC Warnke. This was long before I became interested in filming locations, so it's pretty ironic that I had little to say about his specific job on the show, and right now there's no one else I'd rather talk to about their job! I'm wondering how difficult it would be to contact KC or some of the other locations crew, much like how we've gotten some info from stunt guys recently. --proudhug 19:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, right, thought I had to share this - I e-mailed someone at LA center studios asking if they would mind me showing them some screenshots and they could tell me whether or not they were shot at their practical locations area. They told me that they could not share any information about specific shoots with the public, as it was top secret information. Being the cheeky shit that I am, I then e-mailed the "sales team" a picture of the Nordhoff garage saying I was making a film and wanted a similar parking garage. 2 minutes later, "actually that is a photo of our garage! who would have thought? let me know your dates and let's make this work for you!". :So in answer to your question, we probably can e-mail locations people, but we've gotta be a little more crafty than our usual approach :P--Acer4666 21:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::How did it happen further Acer? You're not going to make a movie now, aren't you Acer? :D --Station7 00:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC)